metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the third entry in the Super Smash Bros. series, following Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. It is currently available in Japan, and will soon be released in America. No European release date has been announced. Solid Snake Many gamers were surprised when the trailer for the game announced that Solid Snake would be a playable character in the game; previous games in the series had never featured 3rd party characters, and up to that point, only four games (Metal Gear, Snake's Revenge, Ghost Babel, and The Twin Snakes) had been released on Nintendo systems in nearly twenty years, with the series rarely leaving Sony consoles since 1998's Metal Gear Solid. According to numerous sources, Hideo Kojima was a fan of the original Super Smash Bros. In 2001, Kojima apparently "begged" Nintendo to include Snake in Melee, to which Nintendo apparently agreed (since Snake had not appeared in a Nintendo game in over a decade and would not until 2004's The Twin Snakes, he would most likely have been included as a "throwback" character, much like the Ice Climbers or Pit); however, the game was too far into development to include Snake, but the idea was kept to include Snake in Brawl. It has been stated by many sources that Snake will not use his familiar SOCOM in the game, but will certainly use explosives and CQC for fighting. Snake's home stage is Shadow Moses Island where Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear RAY, and the Gekko can be seen at times. If Snake is being used in this stage, he can contact his team, Roy Campbell, Otacon, or Mei Ling via Codec to get information about a specific fighter in the field (during one specific instance, Snake is also contacted by Slippy Toad from Star Fox). Gray Fox also appears as an Assist Trophy in the game. Snake's role in the Subspace Emissary, the story mode of the game, has him sneaking aboard the villain controlled Halberd Battleship, eventually meeting with Meta Knight and Lucario (who lifts up his box) and teaming with them to retake the vessel. Snake also rescues Princess Peach and Zelda from confinement and evil copying and later takes part in the final battle against the game's primary villain, Taboo. Music The following songs were used for Snake's stage in Brawl: *Encounter (Brawl Remix) (originally from Metal Gear Solid) *Theme of Tara (Brawl Remix) (originally from Metal Gear) *Yell "Dead Cell" (originally from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) *Snake Eater (Instrumental) (Originally from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) *Theme of Love (Brawl Remix) (taken from Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) *Cavern (originally from Metal Gear Solid) *Battle In The Base (originally from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) *Theme Of Solid Snake (originally from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake) *Calling to the Night (originally from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) Note: Yell "Dead Cell", Cavern, Battle in the Base, Theme Of Solid Snake and Calling To The Night are their original versions, where as the other tracks have been specially remixed for Brawl. External Links Snake's page at Smash Bros. Dojo!! Shadow Moses Island stage at Smash Bros. Dojo!! Category:Games Category:Music